Lady of Darkness
by AmbertheCat
Summary: When SPR leaves leaving Mai to be found by demons she becomes the Ruling Queen of the demon plane. While fighting with the Hells Realm she protects her newly founded family while working with the old SPR and yet at the same time not at all. Follow Mai as she searches for the truth of her family past and possible love interests. Rated T but could go up from there in certain chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Lady of Darkness

I sigh for the 5th time since lunch started. Though it wasn't very loud; I sat in the utmost dark corner of the classroom. It's been around 11 months since Naru left for England to return his dead brother home…And since then, SPR closed and everyone went their own way. Monk went on tour almost immediately. Ayako went to her family's hospital business as soon as Monk left. John went back to Australia I think. And Masako went on with her TV shows…I don't even know where Yasu went. Ever since SPR broke apart, spirits and demons seem to find me so much easier…it wasn't even this bad after the Demon Cases we had…but I guess it was because who I had in my company that led to them not finding me…of course…now I wish I never worked for SPR…

The words Urado spoke before he was exorcised scared me, though thinking about it…it makes sense now that I don't have all that positive energy around me all the time. The last thing he spoke to me when he had me up against the wall after I screamed was 'Lady of Darkness…Give me new life…I don't want to die…'

At first I didn't understand…but now I do. Lady of Darkness…it's the next ruling queen or something of the demon plane. Sworn by old and new blood I am the new ruler to the demonic kingdom and eternal life once matured in proper body and power but… Living forever…is something I would never want…nor is ruling over all the demons in the world… But I can't stop my powers from growing. Hell when I was around everyone else in SPR, it was a type of sealing and kept me safe and hidden… But now I'm well known in the Demon Plane as the new Lady of Darkness. In a way, my ruling helps keep a certain amount of demons at bay without fully killing them. Since as I learned…they too have a soul that wants to be saved…though once a demon only I could save them… But right now…I am searching for a demon in this new school who called for me…

This one demon is trapped by a student who is making more and more contracts as he leeches off him. I can't help but feel the anger for the student who was doing such a thing to one of my demons… Working my way over to the lunch car line, I turned and saw something I wished I never thought I'd see again in this human lifetime… A van that says SPR on it…well it's not like I could go back to working with them again…not after my powers became like they are now…not after I awoke to who I was meant to become. Everyone would most likely turn to try to 'help' me with exorcising the evil from within or try to kill every one of my demons. But that would only anger me now…they left and now it's too late for me to live as a human…now I can only hope to prolong my meeting with them until they step too far in their exorcisms…

I ordered my usual, which was a tuna egg salad sub with a small tea though I also ordered a red beef and onion sub. Once I got my order I made my way to the area where my demon citizen was being held which was behind the old storage building. Sitting down carefully with my full hands, I sit right next to a poorly hidden seal. A frustrated sigh escaped my lips as I see the colors of relief on my demon when it recognizes my own aura.

" _ **My Lady…you really came?"**_ it spoke softly as its mist slowly seeped out of the ground and into the form of a dog. It looked like the 'hell hounds' from the Forbidden Pastime case…and yes they did scare me then…but now they just look so pitiful… Sorrow is what I feel for them; my demons, the human greed and summons turn them into the awful shapes. They are actually pretty normal look dogs, much like huskies or labs is what I've seen on what they are suppose to appear as and that the 'hell hounds' are not one's who like to be summoned nor ordered around by a human life by illegal force.

I smiled at him…this demon hound was named Gemma, a brown lab…has a family of pups and wife back on my plane…a true family run father, only to leave his home for orders of high and food other than that he's normally helping his wife and pups in their own type of schooling. All demons have an animal form and a humanoid form…which is for only when they are hiding or trapped in the human plane. "Millie asked for me to bring you home…here you must be hungry…" I stated as I passed him the beef and onion sub.

" _ **My thanks My Lady…is…is Millie well?"**_

"She is doing better, due in a few more weeks at most another month. But she was worried about you since you were called missing and the scent of summoning was in the air."

" _ **Tarsi was curious about a call and as I got him away…I was pulled instead…is he doing alright?"**_

"Yes, still upset and he still doesn't fully understand where you've gone…but otherwise he is completely okay. He did have a few injuries from the summon that almost pulled him but he was brought to me quickly enough that he has no permanent scaring for in the future. Though Mocha doesn't even know you're gone yet…" I heard him chuckle as he ate the sandwich.

" _ **Well it's to be expected…she is still too young even if Millie has another one coming…will…will I be going home soon?"**_ he asked hopeful. I smiled.

"Of course…I'd never let you stay here in these conditions…nor have I accepted that summoning so the human, once he is in view and I get a name, we will go home…"

" _ **Carlos Michael…an exchange student…you'll know it's him if you see him. He has bright yellow hair with blue dyed tips and green eyes…one piercing on his left ear and four on his right…"**_ Gemma stated eagerly.

"Thanks, now to find him…get a few words in with him and then…he will regret trapping one of my own without my permission." I smiled as the bell rang, both subs gone and my tea drank.

Gemma turns back into mist and goes back into the seal since he can't leave. I turn to walk to the library. I have study hall next, and since SPR is here I need to find Carlos quickly before they find Gemma. I will not stand by and watch them try to kill a good father like Gemma. If anyone is to be punished, it's the human kid who summoned him under a condition of freeing him from the summoning only to keeping adding to the contract…plus it was illegally done…

Once entering the library I spotted Naru and Lin…talking to Carlos with a few other students who could be counted as his friends; I guess they have yet to call in Monk and the others…where ever the hell they are. "Mr. Michael, gather those involved to this room for an interview…" I stopped listening to Naru's voice after that and waited for Carlos to be free.

Wait…Carlos might try to get me to come, since I am also one of those involved in the 'incidents'… well shit…

"The only other ones other than who I told you are Tachimaru-sensei and Mai Taniyama-sempai…" one of the friends stated. He was attacked a lot…same with the other friends…and that teacher. Carlos is a real bastard… I had looked at the conditions for Gemma's summoning and it was to harm his friends and teacher…

I saw Naru and Lin look up.

"Oh Mai-sempai isn't normally hurt she actually saved all of us…though Carlos's attacks happened before she was transferred here…" A friend stated.

"Yeah…she's became well known for how quick she helped those attacked with her…what is everyone calling it?" someone else stated.

"Blessed Health or something…it wasn't in any language I've heard of…"

"I think the dance and song was called the Call of the Calla Lilies… when ever she does it, all injuries are gone and the demonic thing just disappears into mist…"

"I wonder if she is looking for where ever the demon could be or maybe she's blessing the school…she does look like an angel and her personality fits it too!"

"Can you call for Mai Taniyama right away…" Lin stated.

…Oh well great…

I noticed Carlos seemed irritated by the mentioning of my supposed healings and saves. Well…I only heal humans who had no part in my demons kidnapping, and he was the one to take my demon illegally so of course I'm going to take what's mine back and heal any wrongly done damages. I saw Carlos call for me. Great, if I can here his voice and get away fro Naru and Lin I can get Gemma and get the hell out of here. "Yes?"

I walked over and saw Naru's face light up, even though he was still emotionless as ever, at my walking over. "Mai, have you been attacked or anything of the sorts?" Carlos asked I could hear the hidden irritation in his voice.

"No."

"Mai, I would like to see you for an interview as soon as possible…"

"Ah, Mai and Carlos have study hall right now, though as different grades they don't normally meet up…but they are free. Carlos, we'll see you later alright?"

"Yeah, see you after class." Carlos spoke.

"Alright…Mai please explain to me, how and why you tied yourself into this. As it sounds a lot like a demon case." Naru asked right away. Heh, he was never one to beat around the bush…well I can be the very same.

Though I saw Carlos's face raise up at the word demon or maybe it was the informal way he spoke to me…

"I'm only here because something went wrong and I'm here to fix it. I already know what the spirit is, yes it's a demon. I already know the demons name, but I will not tell you it. I already know enough about what I'm doing and who the one who's causing all these unfortunate is events. No I am not the one."

"Also, please don't speak my name like you know me. Please address me as Taniyama."

I saw three different looks. Lin was shocked then concerned. Naru was shocked then focused. And Carlos was shocked and then he was angry…then he was interested?

-o0o-0o0-o0o-

Walking over to the old storage building after I was handed a note from Carlos…I knew what he wanted to do. He wanted Gemma to kill me or 'convert' me. I also knew Naru and Lin would show up after that interview. I could feel it rolling off them. They felt like I was in danger and needed to be saved so now they were following me. Of course Naru no longer holds my heart simply because of how he left like he did…plus I won't let Gemma stay here any longer… while it will give me away to them, I want to get him out of here… once we head home, after a few years Naru and Lin will die from their human lives. No spirit will kill them, that I'll make sure, but they will live their full lives as humans. As will I until I reach my maturity and find the Lord of the Hells Realm…he is here in the human plane somewhere…I just got to find him…before he finds me.

Upon my arrival to the 'meeting spot', which is the place where my demon is being held, I saw Carlos standing against the wall, in what most human girls call the cool pose. After standing there for what 3? 4 minutes? He seemed finally realize I was there. "You know, I don't understand how you found out or how you keep on getting involved…at first I was going to send for your 'accident' then I saw your dance and song performance at the theatre the other day." At the theatre you mean in the school yard where I saved someone who believed to be your friend.

"At first I couldn't believe it was you, the one who caught my eye with such a beautiful moment…and yet here you are. Tell me…are you a beautiful psychic as you are a dancer? Can you also capture spirits and monsters with your beauty, much like you stole my heart and everyone else's?"

Well…now isn't that a new liner…

I feel so flattered… Please note my high sarcasm…

"I do not have a proper answer for you on that. Though, yes I guess I could if I wish to 'steal' their will from them and make them do as I say…the property of those dances when evil is near is to take them for myself as my own servant. Although the idea of human beings captured in the same manner is indeed a new development. But Michael-san, what was your plan for calling me out here? You know about some of my dances, though not of all of my abilities… You know about how I know you're the one at play here, yet you call me out here? What do you wish of me?" I asked.

"You see, Mai Taniyama-sempai, I called for you to join my hand in something much bigger than the human souls…which is why I called for the demon I possess. What do you say?"

"Heh… I say it seems we have company…" I could feel Naru and Lin coming from behind me. Though I saw Carlos noticed them in a very human like way. "You see Michael-san, if I wished for human souls. I would have them…but before things get ugly…I would like to ask why call for a demon from the demonic plane and not the hells realm?"

"What do you mean? There's a difference?" He stated with his attention back on me now.

"Why yes…you see the Hells Realm Ruling Lord has yet to be found…so calling one from there illegally would go unnoticed by most of the creatures there…though calling from the Demonic Plane which has the Ruling Lady of Darkness at its throne…calling illegally from her home would call her to you and be your end…She doesn't deal with illegal dealings of her kind lightly. Surely you must have made the proper offering and such to call for her permission to make the summoning call to her demons?"

"What…what the hell? Of course I made such a thing…"

"Really… Then please…summon your legalized demon…and make the order that you called me here for. After all…you must have called me here to be turned to your cause or to have me killed and eaten by the demon…was it not?"

Slowly moving to the sideways, I saw Naru and Lin watching and observing, but ready to attack whatever could come forth. While Carlos seemed to stop and think before he smiled. "My demon is strong enough, so it would be able to turn you my cause after all…it has yet to complete a third of its' contracts with me." he stated with a voice full arrogance. The moment he said 'my demon' I could feel something inside me burning, who was this human to think he owned one of my demons, a family run hound and think to order him to either kill or control me?!

The notion he had stated only pissed me of as he summoned Gemma. As Gemma appeared in the horrendous form of a hell hound, I could see the struggle on his face to try and regain control on whatever order he already had. He was upset…and I hate seeing my demons upset like this… Facing Gemma, I smiled which in turned made Carlos frown and Gemma relax. "Hey, you ready to go home?"

" _ **Of course I am My Lady…the human realm is too quiet, hardly any spirits around to converse with. I miss Millie and the pups…"**_

The look on everyone's face when they heard Gemma talk was funny, I almost laughed at them. Though the sight of Lin getting ready to send forth his shiki to attack made me act fast. "Well, I guess its time for you to go home. See you later Gemma." I stated as I raised my hand to him in a way in which was for someone to take my hand. _**"See you at the castle My Lady…and thank you."**_

With that he was pulled back down into the earth where his illegal seal was. The seal itself burned in an icy blue flame before it turned to ashes. Following past everyone I walked on towards Carlos. "Remember this human; never try to steal from me again. I protect my demons and this will only be looked over once since you didn't know the rules for summonings. Learn them first before you try to take them from me." Moving away and past Naru and Lin I heard one of them ask me something.

"Where are you heading?"

I didn't turn to answer but focused on the sun in front of me. "I'm going home, to the demon plane. See you whenever it calls for it. Later Shibuya-san…Lin-san…" And I teleported myself away from them to my castle throne room in my demon plane with a smile on my face; seeing the family of demon hounds welcoming their father and Millie hugging her husband made my grin turn to a loving smile as I watched them.

-0o0-o0o-0o0-

 **So I made this a really long time ago, maybe when I was 16…so over 5 years ago? But I found it again and reedited it a bit since I still like the idea this had. What about you guys? You like it or think it could use some more work? I will post another chapter if I can get at least 5-10 reviews on this! Also Review Question: Pairing choice, you get to choose: Naru/Mai or Lin/Mai?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sitting down in my castle, I watched the world of humans from my crystal prism. I was watching a demon who was summoned work around everything. Taking a moment to look at the summoning for it I saw it was a very petty reason to summon one of my demons.

 _Terms for the summoning: death to the homeroom teacher_

 _In exchange: 4 years of summoners life_

Sighing I could help but feel reminded on the Forbidden Pastime Case. And to think, I called Oliver a murderer for the decision. Shaking my head, I couldn't allow myself to think of the humans. Even though I was once a human myself, I was now a demon lord, Queen of the Demon Plane. If only I had more time to live in the human world…

Looking back at the image from the prism I couldn't help but feel a little depressed about how my poor demons only got kill requests for their summonings. Modern day humans think of demons of only being good for bad intentions, and nothing more. Sighing as I watched the demon cat, Torri kill the homeroom teacher, I saw her take the payment, which was a simple 4 years of the human's' life before she appeared before me.

" **My Lady, I've returned."**

"Good to see no harm came to you. Report the details tomorrow after you get some rest."

" **B-but My Lady, I am well now…"**

"You just killed a human, go get some rest, the report can wait until tomorrow."

" **Y-yes, My Lady...thank you."**

With a smile to the female cat demon, she transformed into her feline form and walked off to head to her home where her parents and siblings laid resting. Believe it or not my demons don't take pride in killing humans, it's the humans who make the killing contracts. Truly humans are the worst beings out there.

As I looked back at my prism I saw it shift around which meant that the Hell's lord was near where the school was. Frowning I knew I had to get to him first but I had to wait until he awoken first. I wasn't about to go show myself to him or her if they weren't ready for it. After all I wasn't ready for my first day in the Demon's Plane but it didn't stop fate. I closed down the prism as I got up and walked out of the summoner room. Entering the hallway I saw many demons in human form working happily around my castle. It was pleasing to know that they enjoyed working around me.

None of them fought and from the old records the Demon's Plane Lord was normal male and ruled harshly. However because they saw me as I was. Kind to the core I plan on changing the ways my demons of the Demon Plane work. Walking down to the kitchen I saw more demons working happily on lunch. Believe it or not, my demons don't eat human souls sure they like meat but we have animals here that aren't found on the human plane that we eat. The head chef saw me enter and smiled over as he gave me a taste test. I normally come over here when something upsets me since the food here has healing properties and since I no longer grow as fast. I can get as much as I wanted and I won't get sick. Now I'm not a glutton, but I do stress eat.

Giving the chef a nod of approval he went back to prepping the food for lunch, after all my demons do get hungry and age faster unlike me. Grabbing a small roll of bread I walked out and down to the entrance of the castle. Stopping in front of the window that had the best view of the lands around my castle. The town was in full bloom. To me it was a nice site, everyone was happy. There was hardly any homeless and when found homeless I have a contractor make them a home and help get them a job. It was a nice day as well.

Now normally you would think of the Demon Plane to be full of hate and danger, but it wasn't at least not after I came into power.

Walking back to my crystal prism room I wanted to check on the human plane. Sitting on the chair I saw that the crystal was showing me SPR. Why, I wasn't sure so I watched to see why the crystal was showing me this.

It showed Oliver talking with a client as Lin took notes, though he was looking around every so often. He looked on edge as did Oliver. Could they possibly know I was watching them? It was possible. Those with strong spiritual sense can feel the crystal prism's energy as it watches them.

The man left and Oliver turned to look over his shoulder, clearly agitated by my prism. Smiling to myself I let my crystal pull away from them to the man's' house. Looking in the house I could sense it. The Hell's Plane.

There was a Hell's Plane demon in there.

Guess I might have to meet up with the group SPR sooner than I wanted. After all, without the Lord of the Hell's Plane, the demons from that plane run around killing meaninglessly. And with the fact that the Hall's Plane and my demons don't get along, I'm pretty sure I could get a few demons to come help me defend this human household.

Welp I think I'll let the SPR handle it for a few days before I come in...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Hell's Plane Demon

Walking down the street I headed towards the house that held the demon. It was a few days since Oliver had gotten that case. And from what I could get from the prism, they had yet to get rid of it. Walking next to me was a demon who decided to come help me remove this pest.

He was an Owl Demon. I had ran into him at the castle's library, when I was about to leave for the human realm. The owl's name was Gabriel and he was currently sitting on my shoulder. Some humans stopped to stare before moving on, Gabriel was fine with humans ever since one saved him from a group of men who tried to pluck him.

But that's another story for another time.

" **My Lady...we have arrived.** "

I nodded as I saw the SPR van outside, it was an expensive looking house so I had to wonder how I was going to get in. I grinned as Gabriel's claws gripped my sleeve and flew me over the fence. Seeing the cameras I wondered if I should scope out the place before showing myself to the other humans. But then again if they tried to exorcise Gabriel there would be hell to pay. Of course my demon was bound to me so it would be hard for them to do so, but it would still piss me off either way.

Deciding on getting a feel of the place and setting up a "Factor" here so I wouldn't have to stay in the human realm for a long time, I started to walk around, not caring about the cameras. If they saw me that was fine, after all I was going to outlive them anyways and even though I held a grudge against them I knew their time would be short if I looked at it in a long run. Like before, I'll make sure they don't die by demon means but under no circumstance was I going to prolong their lives.

Seeing as I got a good feel of the land I decided to make my factor. A factor is a temp home for the Demon Plane's folks to reside in. Only if they were in danger of course. And normally it would have to get approved of the Ruler. Which I was, though on an off note I wondered if Gabriel was only coming to get to experience the Factor. Since the higher the skill of a demon or ruler the more comfortable it would be for them.

" **You're not wrong my lady**." Gabriel stated while cleaning his feathers. His voice was monotone but I could tell he didn't want to use the factor of a ruler for the single purpose of a vacation. I petted his head in which he preened at. I don't mind him wanting to think this as a vacation, for most of my demons they think going to the human world as a punishment. Mostly since they most go as a "Calling", so going and getting to stay in a "Factor" was considered a vacation no matter what they were sent to do in the first place.

Walking to a corner of the lot, away from cameras and the path of the house. Gabriel flew and landed on a branch to keep watch while I set up the Factor. Getting through the chant, the markings of my factor appeared on the ground. It was a light lavender mixed with a dark purple. Finishing the chant the ground stopped glowing and had a black markings for the factor that was there. My owl demon then flew around for a bit.

"Gabriel?"

Then I saw them. The shiki…

Holding my arm up, my demon landed on my arm and I put up a barrier to keep the shiki from attacking my demon or me. I knew what this meant. SPR was closing in. And I couldn't have them try to cleanse my factor while we hide in it. So sure enough the members of SPR came into view.

Monk, Ayako, John, Masako, Yasu, Lin and Oliver…

They seemed to stare while I stared at them still in my barrier. Monk was the first to express emotion other than shock. "Mai-chan!"

He tried to run over, only for my barrier to push him back. I frowned at them. And Gabriel made an unhappy noise. It was normal for the demons to be protective of their ruler but with mine they are extra protective since they knew my history. As I had told them the first night I became Queen of the Demon Plane.

Turning my attention back to the humans in front of me I saw that Gabriel had transformed from an Owl to his demonic form. Monk was standing in shock as Gabriel held Monk by the neck. Gabriel was sort of still in my barrier while Monk was not.

"Monk!"

"Lin!" Oliver shouted, in of which I chanted and protected my demon.

"Mai what are you doing?!" Oliver stated, the others where just as shocked.

"Owl...put him down. Come here." I held out my arm.

"Mai, a demon won't listen to you." Masako stated as she covered part of her mouth with her sleeve.

But what shocked them was when my demon did listen to me, he reverted back to a normal owl and flew to land on my arm. I petted his head to help calm him down. "I won't take kindly of you attacking my demon again. So let us do our job and we'll get out of your hair."

"And what job would that be?"

"To take care of the demon that's here." I stated simply, not moving from my barrier. "Are you going to attack us if I lower the barrier or am I going to have to keep my barrier up until we leave?"

I stood still, wait for their choice.

" **My Lady if these humans are a bother I can easily get rid of them. No need to ask them**." Gabriel stated causing my old family to tense at the sound of his monotone voice.

"Still owl this isn't our home. You have better manners than that." I smiled at him and patted his head again, which lead to him preening once more.

"Mai...what did you mean, this isn't you're home?" Yasu asked while watching my owl demon.

" **Watch your tongue human. You are speaking to the Ruling Queen of the Demon Plane. I should spear all of you for the past insults you have caused my lady**." Gabriel stated with a bit of emotion. I sighed, I knew any of the demon I could have brought would have an issue with my old family.

"Owl…"

" **My lady doesn't need you. You should just leave so we can take care of the demon.** " Gabriel stated ignoring me, his tone was a mix of mono and angry. But in all,it would seem he was ignoring me. I frowned he was trying to get them to attack first so he could retaliate.

"Silence." I stated with a growl. Gabriel flinched and shrunk in himself. I sighed at him. I could feel the fear in him at my word. While I never harmed my demons the last ruler had and many more before me. I patted his head. "You have better manner than this owl. I don't expect you to be friendly with them. Just behave as best as you can."

" **You are most kind My Lady.** " he stated as my owl demon lightly headbutttd my cheek. I smiled a bit at the affection before turning to the other people in the room.

"So what's your answer?"

"Mai...what happened to you?" Ayako asked.

"None of your business. Will you let me and my demon work on dealing with the demon or do you plan on trying to kill it yourselves?"

"I don't think you take this very seriously Mai. A demon will easily kill you with your abilities." Oliver stated. Gabriel growled loudly, which was more menacing since he was still an owl.

"Oliver...I'll be blunt with you…" I stated as I continued to pet Gabriel. "I'm no longer human."

 **Sorry for the wait on this, got hit with a major writers block. I'm hoping this will help and if anyone still wants to help pick the pairing for the story, so far I'm leaning for Lin being paired for Mai. However romance is mostly like going to be slow. Happy reading and I will be trying to update faster. Thanks for those who kept with me in this long wait.**


End file.
